


Fill My Little World

by MollyBee



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for 17X01 and X02, totally platonic little missing scene moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBee/pseuds/MollyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollins is panicking a little over having a baby, but Fin is there to convince her everything will be okay.<br/>A missing scene from the episodes. Featuring a lot of best buddies Fin and Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill My Little World

“What do you mean, Carisi knew before I did?” Fin asked, half faking his indignance, half actually upset. Olivia had filled him in once she’d been told; not that he didn’t already have his suspicions.

“Hey, not my fault there. The guy can just sense pregnancy, I swear. Like some weird superpower. Probably something to do with all the sisters he has. I don’t know.” Amanda’s whole demeanour was relaxed in such a way that Fin knew she was just faking.

“What, like he sniffed you and his baby senses were tingling?” He laughed a little, looking directly into her eyes in a plea for her to calm down and laugh too.

“God, that sounds weird, Fin! And don’t remind me; that’s what Yates did, the reason I took the test and found out myself.” She visibly shuddered at the memory. Fin tested up slightly, angry and disgusted with Yates yet again, but squashed it down for fear of upsetting her.

“What a gross beginning for the little dude. We’re gonna have to make the rest of his time in there super chill so he doesn’t remember that creep.” He bent over slightly and waved at her yet-to-protude belly.

“I don’t know how much he’s remembering at this point, he’s like seven weeks old, but sure. What do you have in mind?”

“Hmmm, maybe the healthiest takeout I can find, and all the desk duty I can force you to suffer through. I’m thinking _eighteen years_ or so. You know Liv’ll help me with that.”

“God, pregnancy sounds so boring!” Amanda joked.

“Yeah, but you’ll have eighteen years of never having the time to be bored after that!”

“I don’t even have the time now! How am I going to manage a kid on top of the job?” Her joking tone turned panicked when she thought of the responsibility she now had- responsibility she was so looking forward to, but responsibility she also worried she couldn’t live up to. Fin reached out, grabbing her shoulders firmly but gently to reassure her.

“Hey, hey! You’re not alone in this! You got me and Carisi serving as the best uncles in the business, Liv’s doing the supermom thing already so you can just copy her, and I’m sure Nick’ll be moving straight back when you tell him!”

“He’s not the dad, Fin.”

“I never said he was!” He held his hands up in protest, but continued “He is though, isn’t he? Seven weeks… He’s been gone seven weeks… It doesn’t take a genius, ‘Manda.”

“He isn’t the dad!”

“You sure about that?” He fixed her with a disbelieving look. She wilted a little.

“Fifty fifty.” She sighed out. “At the worst. Mostly because it’d be like killer irony if it was, and the world’s always so cruel, you know? But I don’t know. I don’t think he’s Nick’s.”

“He’d wanna know regardless. Honorary uncle or daddy, you gotta tell him. Dude deserves to know if he’s gonn have yet another kid.” Fin stated plainly. She nodded slowly, agreeing but unwilling to have that conversation ever, really.

“Would you do it?” She asked, hopeful but not really expecting anything of her best friend slash big brother.

“…Fine.” He said, whining slightly “But only ‘cause I know not to upset a pregnant lady.” He teased.

“Good boy. ‘Cause otherwise you wouldn’t see it coming, but I’d wait until I got really big and then I’d sit on you.”

“If you were that big, I’m pretty sure I’d see you a mile off.” He backed off instinctively of the jokingly light punch she threw his way.

“Ha ha, hilarious.”

“I know, I’m just a funny guy. Since I’m already gonna get sat on, I’m just gonna ask: who else might be the baby daddy?”

“Barba.” She deadpanned.

“…I deserved that.”


End file.
